


his kind

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [153]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, old warriors <i>do</i> get to retire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his kind

**Author's Note:**

> Title: his kind  
> Fandom: Leverage  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: future!fic  
> Pairings: Eliot/Hardison/Parker  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 165  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Eliot/any, sometimes old warriors do get to retire

His kind don't get happily ever after or peace or somewhere safe to call home.

And yet.

His kind always have to fight and bleed and bruise and break, themselves or someone else, and he knew that, going in. He knew, eyes wide open, and walked into Hell.

And yet.

His kind are dangerous and deadly, and should be put down the moment they step out of line.

And yet.

"C'mon, man, Parker's gettin' antsy!" Alec calls from the den, where he and Parker are cuddled on the couch. "We _will_ leave without you, if you ain't ready in two minutes!"

Eliot glances in the mirror as he passes it. He's gotten old. They all have. Parker hardly ever jumps off buildings anymore, Alec keeps muttering about the young kids and their newfangled tricks, and Eliot...

He's retired. He has a restaurant now, and no one's tried to kill him in almost three years.

His kind don't get to be happy, and yet...

He is.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] his kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117601) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya)




End file.
